yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 082
"The Dark Spirit Revealed, Part 1", known as "First Duel in the Sky - Yugi vs. Dark Bakura" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-second episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on November 27, 2001, and in the United States on September 6, 2003. Major Events *During a buffet in the main hall, Joey asks Bakura how he became a finalist so quickly. When Bakura explains how he brutally defeated Bonz, Joey is disturbed. *The first two duelists are selected randomly. They are Yugi and Bakura. *All quarter-final duels are to take place on a special arena on top of the blimp. The other passengers and duelists watch on the sidelines. *Yami Yugi knows that Bakura is actually Yami Bakura and once they reach the arena he demands that he reveal himself, which Yami Bakura does so accordingly. *Yugi appears to have an advantage when he quickly removes nearly all of Bakura's Life Points, but he was actually being manipulated. Bakura plays "Dark Sanctuary", which engulfs the whole arena in a dark atmosphere with giant eyes. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Yami Bakura, Part 1 Turn 1: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "The Portrait's Secret" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1500) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" attacks and destroys "The Portrait's Secret" (Yami Bakura 4000 → 3700). Yami Yugi Sets a card. Turn 3: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then Normal Summons "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams" (1300/1800) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1800) in Attack Position. "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" attacks and destroys "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams" (Yami Bakura 3700 → 3500). "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" attacks directly (Yami Bakura 3500 → 2000). Turn 5: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Destiny Board". He then Normal Summons "Headless Knight" (1450/1700) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" attacks and destroys "Headless Knight" (Yami Bakura 2000 → 1950). "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" attacks directly (Yami Bakura 1950 → 450). Turn 7: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then removes "The Portrait's Secret", "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams", and "Headless Knight" in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Dark Necrofear" (2200/2800) in Attack Position. Yami Bakura then Sets two cards. Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Dark Magician Girl". He then Tributes "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Magic Formula" to equip the latter to "Dark Magician Girl" and increase her ATK by 500 (Dark Magician Girl": 2000 → 2500/1700).The TCG/''OCG'' version of this card has the equipped monster gain 700 ATK. "Dark Magician Girl" then attacks and destroys "Dark Necrofear" (Yami Bakura 450 → 150). Because "Dark Necrofear" was sent to the Graveyard, Yami Bakura activates "Dark Sanctuary". Duel continues next episode. Differences In Adaptation * In the Japanese version, a speaker can be heard playing classical music during the buffet scene. In the dub, there's no music. * Cut from the US version is a short sequence overlaying Jounouchi's memories of being possessed by Marik and forced to duel Yugi. * A flashback of Joey's duel with Bonz is replaced with Bakura's duel with Bonz. * After being attacked directly by "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", the next card Bakura draws is Spirit Message "D". But in the US version, it is replaced with Spirit Message "F". * In the English dub, the artwork on the "Dark Necrofear" card is mirrored in an attempt to not show the baby on the card itself. Curiously enough, this edit only applies to later airings and DVD/streaming releases, when the episode was first broadcast, the artwork was left untouched. * Cut from the US version is a short sequence showing "Necrofear" swooping past Joey and Shizuka before she materializes on the field. * "Necrofear's" baby is erased from the dub. (Interestingly enough, it is featured in the artwork of the TCG card). * Cut from the US version is Joey's reaction shot, it's replaced by a repeat shot of Yugi grimacing. * Cut from the US version is a sequence showing "Dark Necrofear" going up in flames, with a closeup of the baby's eyes melting, followed by "Dark Magician Girl" taking up her position in front of Yugi, and Joey and the gang cheering - the scene transitions from the attack connecting to Yami Bakura grinning menacingly via a flash of light.. If you look closely enough at the scene with "Dark Magician Girl" attacking "Dark Necrofear", however, you can very briefly see a frame of "Dark Necrofear" burning, albeit partially obscured by the flash effect used for the transition. * Cut from the US version is a shot of the mist with eyes inside the mouths. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the episode. Errors * When Yami Bakura Special Summons "Dark Necrofear" from his hand, there are 4 other cards in his hand. He later Sets 2 of those cards. However, when he activates his Set "Dark Sanctuary", his hand has 3 cards in it, an error that continues into the next episode. * In both versions, when Yugi draws before summoning "Dark Magician Girl", he "draws" from his hand. * The bandage on Yami Bakukra's arm keeps disappearing. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes